Blessed to Be Loser
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Set After "Deadly Abhijeet"... Takleef Hoti hai Jab apne dil thodte hai Par Jada der hum unse Naraz raha nhi jata Kyu..ki... APNE THO APNE HOTE HAI. Peep Inside.. R and R


Hiii Friends ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES ...

* * *

**DEADLY ABHIJEET**

After All Hustle Bustle Abhijeet came back to home. He was laughing with everyone but the wounds he had in his heart No one knew them. Daya understood his brother's heart, But he was also silent and angry too.

Abhijeet sat on sofa with close eyes (a scene flashed ) _Nhi Abhijeet tum ne daya ka khoon kiya hai tumko giraftar karta hoon main__(A tear escaped from his closed eyes word of acp sir creating a mess in his mind) Daya Ka Khoon Kiya hai ...Daya ...Ka Khoon Kiya (Jerked Open his eyes ) Nhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...(screeched) Nhii Main ne Nhi Kiya Kuch daya...He presses His Head vigorously Ohh... This Headache, daya was too calm and angry over him (quickly dials daya's no)_

Daya Saw at Caller id Name Flashed Boss Calling He picked call (said) Hello

Abhijeet Feel relax : Daya ...Tum thik ho ..

Daya : (no interest tone) Haan Thik Hoon Sone Ki khoshish Kar rha hoon ...Kyu.

Abhijeet : Nhi kuch nhi aise hi ..Tum so jao .

Daya (pov) : Bahut Adaat hai Na sab chupane ki mujhe bhi Nhi karni baat (he lied on bed)

In Cid Bureau

Pankaj Was looking tense Playing with Pen and Purvi Noticed.

Purvi : Kya Hua Pankaj

Pankaj : Haan Purvi Kuch nhi

Purvi : Pareshan Ho

Pankaj : Nhi tho

Purvi : Btaa Sakte Ho Tum GF se Panga Hua kya

Pankaj : Tchh Nhi Purvi, Main Abhijeet Sir ke baare main soch rha tha

PUrvi : Kya

Pankaj : Jab Unko Jail main Rakha tha na Tho Purvi Woh Ek minute ka liye bhi Rona Band nhi kiye the Aur Na kuch Khane peene ko tyaar the, Phir Woh sab ho gaya aur Phir

Purvi : Daya Sir Gussa the Unko Woh manae ke chaqar main paad gye.

Pankaj : Yr Sir bahut tense the unki ankhe Laal Thi, Shayad sar dard bhi tha Apni Hatho ki hatkahdyio ki Pata Nhi kaise unne Aisi Tight kar rha tha Wrist pe Red Rashes the, Jaise Khud Ko Apne Aap Saza de rhe ho

Purvi : Pankaj Relax Ab sab thik hai

Pankaj : Abhijeet sir ...Woh thik hai purvi ...Daya Sir Woh thik hai ...

Purvi : Kuch waqt chaiye hota hai na yr ..bas un dono ko woh waqt chaiye baki dono sambhal lenge ...

PAnkaj : Tum shayad sahi bol rhi ho i wish ki sab jaldi se yeh bhayanak time bhool jaye specially abhijeet sir unko bahut dukh hua hoga ...

Otherside

A was person relaxing with a coffee mug in his hand rolling his forefinger in an orbicular motion at the edge of the mug.

"Na jane kyu Haar baar hum sab aise bebass ho jate hai aur Ek dusre ka dil toodh dete hai Vishwas hote hua bhi ek dusre ko Muzrim Bolna kitna asaan hota hai Par Humare dill se poocho kya guzarti hai ..Jab Saalo Ke sath ke baad duniya ke samne hum ek dusre ke liye stand nhi le sakte...main soch bhi nhi sakta kya bitii hogi abhijeet par aaj jab acp ne usse aise " he put his cup down...pick his car keys went out from his home.

After some time he reach at his destination...he looked at the door for some minute than rings the bell ...

"Yeh khol kyu nhi rha hai "

Same time door opens host get shock after seeing him in front of his eyes

"Sir aap "

"Andar nhi bulayo ge kya abhijeet "

"Sorry aaye please "

He entered inside discovered Home sank in the darkness and silence, only light coming from Abhijeet room as it was slightly open.

"Woh main light abhi on karta hoon "

"Ghar andhere main karne se maan ka andhera tho nhi jaata hai abhijeet "

"Ghar ke andhere main Maan ke andhere ka ehsaas Nhi hota hai Dr. sahab" Abhijeet said in low tone

Looked at bearing heart, "tum Mujh se share kar sakte ho i can understand "

Abhijeet looked at him "Duniya ka sabse bada Jooth hota hai Sir I can Understand "

Salunkhe stared at him embrace him in hug forcefully First Abhijeet restrain His emotions, next he lost his control just hugs him tightly. After some moment they separate.

"You Ok" *soft tone*

"Jii dr. sahab" *sniffs*

"Bolo kya baat hai jo tum aise pareshan ho"

"Kya bolu sir mujhe tho yeh samjh nhi aa rha hai kha se suru karu jha tak bhi sochta hoon wahan tak sirf apne liye aur dusro ke liye khatra hoon"

"Abhijeet kamiya khamiya Sab mein hoti hai tum main bhi hai mujh main bhi hai iska matlab yeh nhi Hum haar jaye"

"Kab tak sir banda kabhi tho"

"Kabhi nhi abhijeet Kabhi nhi Kuch log jeet ne ke liye Bane hote hai Phir woh situation ho ya condition, Game ho ya life samjhe "

"Sir Main un mein se nhi sab naraz hai main jeet kis ke liye rha hoon "

"Khud se poocho yeh sawal kis ke liye Koi shayad tumko yaad aa jaye jo tumhare pe Ankh band karke vishwas karta ho, Ho sakta hai koi aisa Ho jise yeh vishwas ho ki tum har musibat main akele hi Lad sakte ho jeet sakte ho "

Abhijeet looked down" Samjhta hoon sir par dil ke ghaw hai kuch waqt tho lenge hi"

"Dil se baate Laga lete ho par unke piche chupa Pyaar nhi dehkte Daya ki narazgi dekhi par uski Ankho main tension nhi dikhi"

A silent tear sliped from his eyes ...His Brain understand's everything But heart Is hurt So badly.

"Acp shab sir unne mujhe da...Daya" *sobbed*

Salunkhe looked at Abhijeet he was looking like, A child Who is complaining about his father to someone that he scolds him without his fault, Abhijeet continues "Dekhne n..nh..nhi di..ya ...Phir Mujhe ...men..mentally diss...trub "

Salunkhe Looked at The broken soul He patted back "Shant ho jao Bass "

Abhijeet composed himself "Sir Aap Kisi se kuch mat bolna Main thik hoon"

"Par kyu "

"Bass Sir Har cheez boli nhi jaati "

"par Haar bar chup bhi nhi rha jata"

"Aap Aa gaye sir main ne Apse bol diya aur apne samjha diya it's ok Bas"

Salunkhe Looked at Him "Kuch jada hi samjhdar ho tum itni samjhdari aur Chalo Jane do Thik nhi Abhijeet Dil aur dimagh Dono thak jayega"

"Jayega nhi air thak gaya hai Yeh tho roj ki khani hai koi anjaan ilzaam laga jata hai Hai aur saalo ka vishwas mitti main mil jata hai Phir kaun Abhijeet sir, Kaun Abhijeet Son Sirf criminal Mental Abhijeet " *sniffs* Smiled

Salunkhe Try to clarify

"Nhi main janta hoon ...Iss liye kuch nhi bolta ...Suboot, Gawah, Duty, Hq, Pressure, DCP ...sab samjhta hoon Sir sab iss liye chup rheta hoon kuch nhi bolta Khatam kare sir main bhi apni leke baith gaya Aap btaye kaise aana Hua koi case file " Moved towards Kitchen ..

"Tum kha jaa rhe ho Abhijeet"

"Kitchen Coffee bnane" He went to kitchen

Salunkhe sir followed

"Aree aap kitchen chale acha yahi baat karle KAun si file chaiye"

"Main yaha Tumhari sunne aaya hoon abhijeet koi case file nhi chaiye"

Abhjeet looked away "mere pass kuch Naya nhi jo rha hai common hai"

"Ilzaam Lagna Apne Aapko bhool jana Common hai "

"Haan sir common hi tho hai Ilzaam phele bhi lage hai aur khud ko bhool jana kya naya 20 saal phele Permanent Bhool gaya tha apne apko Phir ...Bich-bich main bhoolta rheta hoon Adaat hai tarika naya hai Baki sab commom hai" *shruggs his shoulder*

"yeh ligiye coffee" forward cup

Salunkhe sat silently in sofa Observers him ...who is trying best to control *sniffs*

"Abhijeet Jazbaato ko dabake rakhoge tho ek din aisa jaroor aata hai Jab woh phoote hai gairo ke hath apne" His word remain incomplete

Abhijeet said "Humein tho Apno ne thood diya sir...Gairo main tho dam hi nhi thi ..." Stand up "Aap aaye sir acha laga par Ab mere pass kisi ko dene ke liye kuch nhi hai Na maafi na narazgi ..na khushiyan, hai tho sirf gham hi gham hai ... ab na mere pass logon ki bheed nahi, sirf akelapan hai"

"Samjhta Hoon Abhijeet ...Baki ek cheez yaad rakhna Life ka sikka Khusi Aur gham ...Sath leke Chalta hai Same waise hi jaise Ek coin main heads Aur tails sath hote hai " Patted his shoulder

went from house sat in his car looked at sky "tumhari Khamoshi Jada dukh deti hai Abhijeet "

In Abhijeet's Home

Abhijeet closed door (pov) "Main zindagi ya rishto se nahi ... apne aap se naraaz hoon"

Next Day

In Bureau

Both Daya And abhijeet enters All are present including forensic department

Duo converstion in Low tone "Daya Sorry yr I m Really sorry"

"Sach sorry ho"

"Sachi muchii wala hoon"

"Chalo Thik hai Maaf kiya Par itni asani se karna nhi chata tha" *attitude*

"Please"

"Boss aise please bologe tho koi kaise naraz rhega"*smiled*

Acp sir Also Enters "Abhijeet"

"I m" His sentence remain incomplete

"Please Aap kuch na bole main samjhta hoon"

Salunkhe can't tolerate more speaked "Main samjta hoon duniya ka sabse bada jooth hai" Meningfully

Abhijeet looked down as he guessed why salunkhe sir so he said interrupted "Aur yeh Duniya ka Sabse bada sach bhi samjha jata hai Jeene ki umeed deta hai"

Acp sir Looked at both "Kya bol rhe ho"

"Boss"

"Kuch nhi sir ko thoAdaat hai meri tang khichne ki" he hurriedly pull his phone tyoe and sent something

Phone Buzz he pull his phone found message from

_"Please sir Jaroori nhi Har baar Sabko jatya hi jaye ki Apne dhukh diya please Galti kisi ki nhi thi Na Please"_

Salunkhe read message, Glare at abhijeet who is standing Infront of him Mouthed "Please "

Salunkhe frusted Jerked his head "Kaam hai mujhe Lab Boss main file bhijwata hoon " To abhijeet "Chalo File Lelo aake"

Abhijeet "jii "

Both Exit from bureau Salunkhe holder hand drag him fastly to lab

"Tum Sach insaan Ho Itne dukhi the kal aur aaj"

"Mere dhuk ko batne aap aaye the na Dr. sahab"

"Ek puzzle ho tum"

Abhijeet Take a deep breath "Hoon tho Sir main puzzle par, Apno ke liye Abhijeet hoon Woh jho ek bhai, Woh jho ek beta hai , Woh jisko Koi Bhaiya Bulana Pasand Karta hai Off duty, Woh Jho khud ek Baap Hai "

"Aap btaye sir Itne Pyaare Rishte hai Mere Pass Inse jada meri Narazgi nhi Apni Narazgi main Inka Dill Kaise thod doon Kaise " Abhijeet said in Calm tone

Salunkhe Hug Him "I am Proud of U "

Abhijeet "Waise sir Abhi Pati Banaa Baki hai Aap kahe thoooo" *naughty* Eyes on Tarika Who just open the door

Salunkhe understand Frumed in anger "Abhijeettttttttt"

Who run ...Where tarika standing In preplexed condition

Salunkhe smile (pov) "We are Very Lucky to have u In our life Abhijeet"

Abhijeet Stop laughing And smile (Pov) "Har rishte main Kuch Na kuch Gile sikwaye Hote hai, Abb har ko leke lada nhi jaa sakta na aur na hi Gussa Ya Sawal kiya jata... *Stop at bureau Entrance Looked at Laughing Buddy, Happy Team and Smiling Father figure* "Abb rishte jeetne hai tho Looser Tho bna padega" Smiled on his own thought keep them aside enter to Enjoy Some Quality time with his FAMILY.

Happy Ending : -) :-)

* * *

**Thanx For ur... support to Gather Together, Confusion Will be clear in next chappy. Hope u Ppl enjoy This OS as I m Writing ABHIJEET SIR centric After a So many days **

**Silent Reader PLZZZZ Break ur Silence, Ur One review Enhance Writers Confidence 10 time more. **

**R and R **

**Rhia Dubey**


End file.
